Motorbike
by Drawberry
Summary: Rated for later chapters, a fluffy bit of Logan Kurt love. After X2 and before X3. Chapter 2 now live!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Some of you who might have read my other works know this XD I go in bursts. My Tin Man fan stuff was a constant FLOW over a period of time but I am not FEELING it lately. And I wont insult the people who like it by adding chapters that have no heart, that goes for ALL of my writing, a lot is in purgatory at the moment and apologize if you read something and are waiting for the next part. I hate leaving things unfinished so I promise to wrap this story and anything else up if I lose the passion for that story!

Mmk, so I don't own X-Men or Kurt's furry butt even if I want to Movie-verse after Jean died. The best part of the entire series in my opinion. I hate her I hate her SO damn bad. OMG I AM ALL EMO WAA get over it and DIE pairing is Logan and Kurt. Ignoring the last X-men movie because I refuse to see it. Because Kurt isn't in it, I demand Alan Cumming damn you!

German is in here of course, but the translation is in (this) XD cause I hate having to go to the bottom and find out what shit means then go find my place again!

P.s XD is it weird if Kurt's my favorite character and is a devoutly religious man and I am atheist? Oh well.

Occasions of Dread

When it rained, it poured. He suspected the pouring had to do with Ororo however. Kurt felt very much out of place at a funeral for a woman he barely knew, so he stood behind the group crowded around the empty coffin. Small children held onto teachers hands and sniffled, older teenagers stood with solemn faces and sad eyes. The rain felt appropriate, regardless of it's cause, it made the land lush and green. Fertile and beautiful as the tree's shivered in the wind and flowers reached twords the heaven's.

His tail sank slightly, watching the small occasion of dread. For in the back of everyone's mind they knew, it could happen to 'me'. I may perish for this cause I bravely fight for, young or old. All lives are at risk. The man sighed in softly, Logan did not attend this event. No one really expected him to for that matter, he had gone off somewhere on his Motorbike. Letting the rain wash away that horrible dirty feeling one gets when a friend has gone.

Kurt left the funeral early, walking out back of the school to the large Gazebo, leaning against one great pillar to watch the storm.

"..Kitty"A small female voice and a little tug at his sleeve.

"Hm..?" Looking down he smiled amused at the small girl latching herself onto his coat sleeve, the mousy haired little thing once again said "Kitty, I am scared of the storm" her black dress was dripping water with a soft 'tap' 'tap' on the marble flooring and onto her little black shoes.

"Nein,Ich bin kein Kätzchen"(No, I am not a kitten)He let the child hold his jacket however."Klein Ein, there is nothing to be afraid of"(Little one)Kurt was quite gentle with children, and they often found him quite pleasing to be around as if he to possessed some form of child-like innocence and at time wonder. He frowned softly as the child sniffled a few times and rubbed the back of her small hand against her cheek.

"Oh no..do not cry"Kurt knelt down and picking the small creature up he made his way to the school, in the distance he heard a low rumble. Large ears twitched like a Lion listening for the lost member of it's pride, picking up the rumble of a Motorbike.

Short! I know, most of them are I am sorry! But I promise I am already writing chapter two! Playing Kurt in Rp's and Fan-Fics teaches you some German XD How crazy is that? I am even starting to call my cat Katzchen! I am losing my mind for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter on a bit fo a delay. I intended to submit it the same day as the first but my inspiration ran dry(much like Brittany Spear's baby maker) so I went on a hiatus for it. Cookies for all! Considerable fluff ahead, so much fluff you can knit a sweater.

Kittens

Over time, people became used to not bothering Logan when he came home. Like the angry cornered dog he was the man would not so subtlety come in from the rain. Dripping onto the lovely hard wood floors as he trudged into the kitchen. Normally, a confrontation this late at night, under such a morbid state of affairs would cause the man utter dismay and there would be no mercy for a family cat that happened to startle him. Bobby's got away lucky in his opinion, damn fluffy things being..all cute and fluffy. NO! That is NOT a manly thing to consider..their soft fluffy warmness...damn. Logan always had a soft spot for kittens.

Which is perhaps why, when he spotted Kurt propped up against the window he felt..quite pleased deep down. Even if he hated to admit it. It seemed that no one truly slept in that place, or maybe Kurt was having an issue with American time standards? Whatever the reason the man was sitting on the cushioned seat attached to the window ledge, his knees pulled up against a thin chest as his read rested against the cold glass, amber eyes stared out into the dark rain.

"Hello Logan"

"Hey..."

Logan watched with those soft blue eyes as Kurt's tail lazily flick back and forth, in danger of skimming the tiled floor. For some reason, Kurt had yet to feel at home here. Xavier had made the offer clear for him to stay, and for now it was accepted he was until, like everyone else he would leave. Or at least find some incentive to stay. Logan could see it, smell it, and feel it. That tiny cloud that fallowed Kurt, it was misery. Back home...Munich right? Right, it was good enough for Logan anyway. Well back in Germany he knew the circus was a sanctuary. Outside of it, was hell. But what do you do when your own kind still have hidden reservations about you? When other's can look to their history and like kind for strength and acceptance and your own history is blotched with death and you're kind still give you that kind look hidden with a twinge of pity.

Logan chose one scent over the other, misery was...well it loved his company. But there was another scent, strong and wonderful. A deep airy scent like something cold and strong incense. That sandalwood and mint, that's the scent he could fallow to find Kurt, the sandalwood was understandable with all the damned incense that man lit. But the mint took longer to find out, until he noticed Kurt stuffing his pockets with little Andes chocolate mints, and frequently devouring them. That man drew Logan in, turned his heart into a bird frantically fluttering to escape the confines of it's cage. For a small moment, blue and amber where mixed, one melting into the other. The sparks of their brief union pin-wheeled deep in Logan's mind.

"You're all wet" When Kurt spoke, it was either the most hysterical line you'll ever hear. Or the most meaningful word's one can ever understand, at the tone of his voice it was leaning twords a hysterical line edging to be freed into this awkward silence.

"Yeah?"Logan eyed the puddle forming at his feet. From the fridge he took three things, two beers and a half eaten birthday cake with the words 'appy irthday obby" left on this half. It was a chocolate cake with blue and white icing Ororo had bought for Bobby's 16th birthday.(Which Logan had struggled for weeks on what to get him) For a moment he pondered then got two spoons. This beer, he had to admit, was amazing. Kurt picked it out. It was so damn German, Logan couldn't read the labels.

"Yeah"Kurt smirked a little, could he play fight Logan into a good mood? Or should he simply bite his words at the moment. Let's tone down the prodding, he mentally considered that and agreed to it.

It was quite a while before either of them spoke, between them was a silent agreement. Neither of them would touch the other unnecessarily, they would never speak of romance, and they would never use the word 'gay'. For to do any of the above would shatter their perfect lie, it was always an unspoken truth between them. A tiny flicker of want and need, that neither of them was willing to start. Afraid to start, and to break this vow would surely start something they would not be able to contain. It would make Logan stop disappearing when it rained, it would give Kurt incentive to stay. It was something neither of them would have the power, or the will to put a halt to.

"Wanna ditch?"

" 'Course"

Logan was always the one to suggest it, that they'd leave. It was his motorbike after all. Part of this unspoken vow was Kurt always sat on the back, and touching was allowed. Of course just so Kurt didn't fall off. That was their reasoning anyway. Never question the silent laws, EVER.

Sometime's they'd just drive through the country, for hours and come home without ever talking. Some days they'd goto get dinner, sometimes not. It was purely them together, grasping at the short straws to be close. Logan was heading for a small town this evening, Kurt's hands grasping the mans broad hips and leaning into the curves with him to better balance the motorbike.

"Dinner, Beer and a Motel" Was what Logan stated, what Kurt had agreed to. The tiny little town in the middle of banjo country was a tiny scar on the beautiful landscape. A few cars rusted in drive ways, condemned houses shifted and groaned under the weight fo their collapsing roofs as family dog's wandered the streets free to roam. A few surrounded a dead brother, hit by a passing moving truck due to it's owners carelessness. The few dogs let out little howls, mourning the still warm creature's demise.

The diner was something akin to a Denny's and a Big Boy's if it had a greasy rusted love child. The red pleather seats where worn in the middle where to many people sat, a few seats had little rips and cigar burns. But the tables where clean, shinny metal matching the soda bar and the napkin dispensers. At this time of night the diner was mostly empty, save for a few older couples back from a rousing game of Bingo at the tiny town hall. The waitress who came to the booth they sat at was still fairly young, but her face was splotched with dark circles and hung down with winkles, a cigarette hung out the side of her lips as she spoke, frazzled looking blonde hair continued to fall from the ponytail stuck on top her head when she nodded.

Kurt sank a little in his chair as the older couples glanced at him then to their friends whispering in hushed voices...

"Kurt...hey Kurt?"Logan waved his arm in front of the mans amber eyes. Drawn out of his shame induced brain stall, he let out a startled little squeak and took the soda from the waitress. A good hour later, full fo greasy burgers and fries the two waited for their bills, when it came Kurt stared at it. One little piece of paper, with both their orders on it. Which Logan took without question before he had a chance to take it.

"..Logan"

A tiny grunt.

"Come on.."

Another slightly louder grunt of dismissal.

He sighed a bit and leaned back in his worn out booth seat, it would do no good to argue with Logan. Kurt was sure the man could simply die off in a grumpy solitude. After asking the waitress where a motel was they left, passing by the town hall to get to the little motel. Logan noted the town hall had a statue of the Virgin Mary on it, with arms open in a welcoming manner. Though it's inhabitants seemed considerably less welcoming then the cold marble statue.

It was always a fact, they share a room. No reasoning was ever needed, they just DID. But they always had separate beds. So when they entered the dingy hotel room, and saw one huge bed it was like electricity filled the room. A tiny rift in their silent promise was working it's away up the wall, cracking it like the broken walls taken over by plants as they pushed their way through the bricks twords sunlight.

"Beer" Logan grunted and doubled out the door with the plastic ice cooler. Logan let out a shuttering groan as she leaned his forehead against the ice machine, the sloshing sound turned into a shutter as ice fell into the bucket. "Oh god..."

Kurt was having a similar feeling. In the bedroom he sat gingerly on the large bed, tugging up his knees and curling his tail at his feet. This was...this was bad. It was going so very wrong, why was it going wrong? Logan smiled a little watching Kurt from the doorway. A few bottles of cheap American beer sticking out of the ice bucket. It was horridly cute, his tail thumping lightly against the bed as he watched a children's cartoon show on the fuzzy little TV.

"Logan? Are you alright?"

He went slightly red and walked to him holding a chilled beer out, he didn't answer merely gave a shrug. Do NOT address this, don't bring it up. Stay silent, fill in the cracks of their wall. With the spade of his tail Kurt popped the cap off the bottle. There was a pause before Logan passed his over for the same treatment.

For quite a while, the only sounds in the room where the high pitched cartoon voices coming from the TV and the occasional bubbling of their beer. Soon enough a very tired looking Kurt stretched his long slender legs out giving a small cat like yawn.

"Get to bed elf"

"Gonna come...?"

A tiny pause...

"..Yeah alright"

'Elf' was to be taken lightly coming from Logan. It was given affectionately, and taken lovingly. Kurt pushed the blankets back with his feet and wiggled under their warm fuzziness. Rolling up into a little blue ball as he tucked his knees up, laying on his side with his back to the middle of the bed. A slight groaning of bed springs as Logan's weight came onto the opposite side of the bed. Then a settling sigh as it evened out.

Neither of them said goodnight, they could not acknowledge this. To do so..would be disastrous. But when Logan stared at the stark red neon numbering reading 11:30 he felt that horrid need. That horrible need to be close and hesitantly draped one big arm across Kurt's slender waist tugging him over. The smaller man's back pressed against Logan's broad chest.

Damn that...that blue little cat. Damn him being so..warm, damn the way Kurt's head rested so perfectly against Logan's arm. Damn it all, but Logan gave in. He couldn't fix the crack in the wall, He found he wasn't willing to..

"You're warm..."

When Kurt spoke there was a slight shutter to his voice, nervous at being thrown out for breaking their silence. But Logan merely pressed his chin against Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah I know"

They wouldn't talk about it, they wouldn't say the reasons why. But they accepted it , that their wall had been torn down. One tiny little night in a tiny little hick town had breached their wall. They still would never speak of their union, it just was and they accepted that.

It was very early in the morning when Ororo was in the kitchen, staring grumpily at the remains of the cake. It now read 'Day Bby' seeing as it was only a good 3 slices worth after having a good chunk devoured by two unknown assailants.

Off in the distance she could hear the sound of a motorbike rumbling around the corner...

Sorry I didn't update as fast as I wanted to, this started off as a totally different second chapter which I have since put down in a nasty writing grave. I started this one a good two days before finishing it, I tend to write as long as my inspiration will take me and if that ends at 12PM it must go into purgatory until more comes along. Much of this so far is based off a number of Role Play's done between me and my friend Jordan -cough- so I give her some credit in this making as well, for giving me it's inspiration!

Started a third chapter, please stay tuned. Also doing more chapters for older story's so please don't disregard them.


	3. Chapter 3

This is the second chapter on a bit fo a delay. I intended to submit it the same day as the first but my inspiration ran dry(much like Brittany Spear's baby maker) so I went on a hiatus for it. Cookies for all! Considerable fluff ahead, so much fluff you can knit a sweater.

Kittens

Over time, people became used to not bothering Logan when he came home. Like the angry cornered dog he was the man would not so subtlety come in from the rain. Dripping onto the lovely hard wood floors as he trudged into the kitchen. Normally, a confrontation this late at night, under such a morbid state of affairs would cause the man utter dismay and there would be no mercy for a family cat that happened to startle him. Bobby's got away lucky in his opinion, damn fluffy things being..all cute and fluffy. NO! That is NOT a manly thing to consider..their soft fluffy warmness...damn. Logan always had a soft spot for kittens.

Which is perhaps why, when he spotted Kurt propped up against the window he felt..quite pleased deep down. Even if he hated to admit it. It seemed that no one truly slept in that place, or maybe Kurt was having an issue with American time standards? Whatever the reason the man was sitting on the cushioned seat attached to the window ledge, his knees pulled up against a thin chest as his read rested against the cold glass, amber eyes stared out into the dark rain.

"Hello Logan"

"Hey..."

Logan watched with those soft blue eyes as Kurt's tail lazily flick back and forth, in danger of skimming the tiled floor. For some reason, Kurt had yet to feel at home here. Xavier had made the offer clear for him to stay, and for now it was accepted he was until, like everyone else he would leave. Or at least find some incentive to stay. Logan could see it, smell it, and feel it. That tiny cloud that fallowed Kurt, it was misery. Back home...Munich right? Right, it was good enough for Logan anyway. Well back in Germany he knew the circus was a sanctuary. Outside of it, was hell. But what do you do when your own kind still have hidden reservations about you? When other's can look to their history and like kind for strength and acceptance and your own history is blotched with death and you're kind still give you that kind look hidden with a twinge of pity.

Logan chose one scent over the other, misery was...well it loved his company. But there was another scent, strong and wonderful. A deep airy scent like something cold and strong incense. That sandalwood and mint, that's the scent he could fallow to find Kurt, the sandalwood was understandable with all the damned incense that man lit. But the mint took longer to find out, until he noticed Kurt stuffing his pockets with little Andes chocolate mints, and frequently devouring them. That man drew Logan in, turned his heart into a bird frantically fluttering to escape the confines of it's cage. For a small moment, blue and amber where mixed, one melting into the other. The sparks of their brief union pin-wheeled deep in Logan's mind.

"You're all wet" When Kurt spoke, it was either the most hysterical line you'll ever hear. Or the most meaningful word's one can ever understand, at the tone of his voice it was leaning twords a hysterical line edging to be freed into this awkward silence.

"Yeah?"Logan eyed the puddle forming at his feet. From the fridge he took three things, two beers and a half eaten birthday cake with the words 'appy irthday obby" left on this half. It was a chocolate cake with blue and white icing Ororo had bought for Bobby's 16th birthday.(Which Logan had struggled for weeks on what to get him) For a moment he pondered then got two spoons. This beer, he had to admit, was amazing. Kurt picked it out. It was so damn German, Logan couldn't read the labels.

"Yeah"Kurt smirked a little, could he play fight Logan into a good mood? Or should he simply bite his words at the moment. Let's tone down the prodding, he mentally considered that and agreed to it.

It was quite a while before either of them spoke, between them was a silent agreement. Neither of them would touch the other unnecessarily, they would never speak of romance, and they would never use the word 'gay'. For to do any of the above would shatter their perfect lie, it was always an unspoken truth between them. A tiny flicker of want and need, that neither of them was willing to start. Afraid to start, and to break this vow would surely start something they would not be able to contain. It would make Logan stop disappearing when it rained, it would give Kurt incentive to stay. It was something neither of them would have the power, or the will to put a halt to.

"Wanna ditch?"

" 'Course"

Logan was always the one to suggest it, that they'd leave. It was his motorbike after all. Part of this unspoken vow was Kurt always sat on the back, and touching was allowed. Of course just so Kurt didn't fall off. That was their reasoning anyway. Never question the silent laws, EVER.

Sometime's they'd just drive through the country, for hours and come home without ever talking. Some days they'd goto get dinner, sometimes not. It was purely them together, grasping at the short straws to be close. Logan was heading for a small town this evening, Kurt's hands grasping the mans broad hips and leaning into the curves with him to better balance the motorbike.

"Dinner, Beer and a Motel" Was what Logan stated, what Kurt had agreed to. The tiny little town in the middle of banjo country was a tiny scar on the beautiful landscape. A few cars rusted in drive ways, condemned houses shifted and groaned under the weight fo their collapsing roofs as family dog's wandered the streets free to roam. A few surrounded a dead brother, hit by a passing moving truck due to it's owners carelessness. The few dogs let out little howls, mourning the still warm creature's demise.

The diner was something akin to a Denny's and a Big Boy's if it had a greasy rusted love child. The red pleather seats where worn in the middle where to many people sat, a few seats had little rips and cigar burns. But the tables where clean, shinny metal matching the soda bar and the napkin dispensers. At this time of night the diner was mostly empty, save for a few older couples back from a rousing game of Bingo at the tiny town hall. The waitress who came to the booth they sat at was still fairly young, but her face was splotched with dark circles and hung down with winkles, a cigarette hung out the side of her lips as she spoke, frazzled looking blonde hair continued to fall from the ponytail stuck on top her head when she nodded.

Kurt sank a little in his chair as the older couples glanced at him then to their friends whispering in hushed voices...

"Kurt...hey Kurt?"Logan waved his arm in front of the mans amber eyes. Drawn out of his shame induced brain stall, he let out a startled little squeak and took the soda from the waitress. A good hour later, full fo greasy burgers and fries the two waited for their bills, when it came Kurt stared at it. One little piece of paper, with both their orders on it. Which Logan took without question before he had a chance to take it.

"..Logan"

A tiny grunt.

"Come on.."

Another slightly louder grunt of dismissal.

He sighed a bit and leaned back in his worn out booth seat, it would do no good to argue with Logan. Kurt was sure the man could simply die off in a grumpy solitude. After asking the waitress where a motel was they left, passing by the town hall to get to the little motel. Logan noted the town hall had a statue of the Virgin Mary on it, with arms open in a welcoming manner. Though it's inhabitants seemed considerably less welcoming then the cold marble statue.

It was always a fact, they share a room. No reasoning was ever needed, they just DID. But they always had separate beds. So when they entered the dingy hotel room, and saw one huge bed it was like electricity filled the room. A tiny rift in their silent promise was working it's away up the wall, cracking it like the broken walls taken over by plants as they pushed their way through the bricks twords sunlight.

"Beer" Logan grunted and doubled out the door with the plastic ice cooler. Logan let out a shuttering groan as she leaned his forehead against the ice machine, the sloshing sound turned into a shutter as ice fell into the bucket. "Oh god..."

Kurt was having a similar feeling. In the bedroom he sat gingerly on the large bed, tugging up his knees and curling his tail at his feet. This was...this was bad. It was going so very wrong, why was it going wrong? Logan smiled a little watching Kurt from the doorway. A few bottles of cheap American beer sticking out of the ice bucket. It was horridly cute, his tail thumping lightly against the bed as he watched a children's cartoon show on the fuzzy little TV.

"Logan? Are you alright?"

He went slightly red and walked to him holding a chilled beer out, he didn't answer merely gave a shrug. Do NOT address this, don't bring it up. Stay silent, fill in the cracks of their wall. With the spade of his tail Kurt popped the cap off the bottle. There was a pause before Logan passed his over for the same treatment.

For quite a while, the only sounds in the room where the high pitched cartoon voices coming from the TV and the occasional bubbling of their beer. Soon enough a very tired looking Kurt stretched his long slender legs out giving a small cat like yawn.

"Get to bed elf"

"Gonna come...?"

A tiny pause...

"..Yeah alright"

'Elf' was to be taken lightly coming from Logan. It was given affectionately, and taken lovingly. Kurt pushed the blankets back with his feet and wiggled under their warm fuzziness. Rolling up into a little blue ball as he tucked his knees up, laying on his side with his back to the middle of the bed. A slight groaning of bed springs as Logan's weight came onto the opposite side of the bed. Then a settling sigh as it evened out.

Neither of them said goodnight, they could not acknowledge this. To do so..would be disastrous. But when Logan stared at the stark red neon numbering reading 11:30 he felt that horrid need. That horrible need to be close and hesitantly draped one big arm across Kurt's slender waist tugging him over. The smaller man's back pressed against Logan's broad chest.

Damn that...that blue little cat. Damn him being so..warm, damn the way Kurt's head rested so perfectly against Logan's arm. Damn it all, but Logan gave in. He couldn't fix the crack in the wall, He found he wasn't willing to..

"You're warm..."

When Kurt spoke there was a slight shutter to his voice, nervous at being thrown out for breaking their silence. But Logan merely pressed his chin against Kurt's shoulder.

"Yeah I know"

They wouldn't talk about it, they wouldn't say the reasons why. But they accepted it , that their wall had been torn down. One tiny little night in a tiny little hick town had breached their wall. They still would never speak of their union, it just was and they accepted that.

It was very early in the morning when Ororo was in the kitchen, staring grumpily at the remains of the cake. It now read 'Day Bby' seeing as it was only a good 3 slices worth after having a good chunk devoured by two unknown assailants.

Off in the distance she could hear the sound of a motorbike rumbling around the corner...

Sorry I didn't update as fast as I wanted to, this started off as a totally different second chapter which I have since put down in a nasty writing grave. I started this one a good two days before finishing it, I tend to write as long as my inspiration will take me and if that ends at 12PM it must go into purgatory until more comes along. Much of this so far is based off a number of Role Play's done between me and my friend Jordan -cough- so I give her some credit in this making as well, for giving me it's inspiration!

Started a third chapter, please stay tuned. Also doing more chapters for older story's so please don't disregard them.


End file.
